


Сказки

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Background Case, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано для Артллоуина-2017День 6: истории у костра





	Сказки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Артллоуина-2017  
> День 6: истории у костра
> 
> [ ](http://beeandarkashaentertainmen.diary.ru/p213763201.htm)

— А потом Уэверли запретит выдавать нам спички.

Илья задумчиво наблюдал, как лист с формулами очередного биологического оружия занялся огнем. Край почернел, обуглился, и первой исчезла последняя строчка: «Смерть наступает через 12 часов».

— Скорее он будет отдавать их под расписку. — Наполеон пожал плечами и, отпихнув стопку с исследованиями, аккуратно положил перед собой находку. Илья покосился, хмыкнул: Ковбой примерялся к импровизированному шампуру. В какой-то деревне он умудрился добыть домашние сосиски и хлеб, и теперь устраивался на ужин. Саму деревню, не отмеченную на карте, он нашел каким-то чудом. Говорил, что вела интуиция, он вовсе не заблудился.

— И потребует указывать в отчете, куда ушла каждая. — Илья подтолкнул горящий лист в сторону общей кучи. Нарисованная цепочка странных символов провалилась в никуда. Костер мерно потрескивал, шуршал бумагой, облизывая поленья, толстые журналы ТРАШ. И в сгущающихся сумерках по стенам разрушенной лаборатории плясали тени. За стенами шумел лес, и какая-то птица заунывно повторяла одну и ту же ноту, ей отвечали другие.

— Что ж, — Наполеон вздохнул и нанизал сосиски на «шампур», — придется брать с собой запас зажигалок. Так, чтобы никто не видел. — Поежившись, он устроился у огня и довольно выдохнул. Его одежда сохла рядом. Поэтому приходилось кутаться в куртку Ильи.

— А объяснение? — Илья кивнул в сторону костра. 

Наполеон отвлекся от своего увлекательного дела и повернулся, печально сведя брови к переносице.

— Короткое замыкание, ТРАШ заметало следы, молния и это точно не мы. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Если пообещаешь взять на себя все отчеты, я, так и быть, займусь убедительными доказательствами, заодно и тебя научу. — Его кожа покрылась легкой испариной: то ли от близкого жара огня, то ли от легкой простуды, которую, быть может, он подхватил, провалившись в болото. Его тоже не было на карте, ворчал Наполеон, пока Илья вытаскивал напарника из трясины. Илья дернулся, нахмурившись и тут же подавив порыв проверить лоб Ковбоя. Наполеон вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Рассказывать сказки? — ровным голосом спросил Илья. Сжав в кулаке очередную бумагу — «207 участников клинических испытаний, 5 случаев заражения сотрудников из-за нарушения техники безопасности, 212 летальных исходов», — он запрокинул голову и всмотрелся в чистое небо: крыши почти не было, огромную дыру обрамляли покачивающиеся балки, куски арматуры, то и дело осыпалась штукатурка.

Другие созвездия, выдохнул Илья про себя. Он привык к ним, но временами вспоминал те, что видел в детстве, валяясь на пологой крыше бабушкиного дома. Он вылезал из окна, прихватив старое одеяло, чтобы не жалко и бабушка не ругалась, фонарик и книжку. Так можно было проваляться всю ночь. В кровати не почитаешь: и под одеялом не удобно светить, и свет выбивался в широкую щель под дверью. К тому же на крыше было интересней, и он мог часами всматриваться в старый дом на излучине реки. Он был небольшой, но ладный с разлапистой крышкой с коньком. И крыльцо у него было очень красивое: широкое с тихими-тихими ступеньками, которые совсем не скрипели. То ли дело у бабушки с дедушкой: они всегда знали, когда Илья возвращался с речки позже обещанного. На том крыльце обычно сидела кошка. Рыжая с белым. Илья помнил ее отчетливо хорошо: она была ласковая и ленивая, вечно грелась на солнышке. И звали ее просто: Кошка. И мурчала она, словно холодильник — гудела. Илья мог бы и лицо хозяйки — Ксенья Ивановна, как он ее называл — того дома описать до последней морщинки. Еще Илья помнил, что у того дома почему-то не было ограды. Только на месте калитки возвышалась деревянная перекладина. Осина, потом мудро заметил дедушка, когда Илья перестал реветь и успокоился. Бабушка прознала, что внук зачастил в гости в тот дом на окраине, и долго ругалась, а потом запретила гулять, и на речку ходить: «раз дури в голове твоей много, будешь помогать мне грядки полоть». А мальчишки как раз хотели пустить по реке корабли. «Илья, там ведьма живет. — Дед нашел его на крыше. Он покачал головой, если бы бабушка и про это узнала. — Ну, так говорят. Я-то не знаю. Не видел ее. Да и дом этот… Нет этого дома, Илюша. Ничего там нет. Только вот эта перекладина осиновая. Говорят, там до революции ведьма жила. Жила, а потом пропала. Ушла куда-то. А дом сгорел. Хороший, говорят, был дом. Небольшой, но ладный. Его кое-кто себе присмотрел. Но не успел. Все сгорело. — Дед грубовато приобнял его, потрепал по макушке. — Только ты бабке не говори. Не в мои годы грядки полоть, — он усмехнулся. — Осина, говорят… дерево особенное. Не знаю, конечно, но, говорят, если хочешь пройти в другой мир, сделай себе дверь из осины… А, впрочем, — дед вздохнул, — давай утирай свои сопли, у нас еще грядки». И бабушка — они очень громко разговаривали с дедом — все-таки отпустила его на речку. Илья долго вглядывался в дом на излучине и упустил свой корабль. И никого больше не видел. Ни Ксеньи Ивановны, ни Кошки. Только он знал, что ночью, когда загорается свет в окнах в том самом доме, они горят для него.

— Да, и я буду убедительней, чем ты с испанской лестницей. Мне Габи рассказала. — Наполеон осторожно поднес шампур поближе, принюхался и что-то прогудел про себя. 

Илья покачал головой. Он нашарил под боком очередной пухлый том без названия и открыл его, заглядывая краем глаза. Фотографии. Илья нахмурился, сел и поднял книгу к себе на колени, вглядываясь в списки цифр, дат. Он перелестнул пару толстых страниц и ощутил движение рядом. Все еще удерживая сосиски над огнем, Наполеон пододвинулся ближе и заглянул через плечо, почти утыкаясь носом. Он фыркнул.

— Переверни еще, — попросил. И Илья пролистнул дальше. Наполеон подлез ему под руку и вернул на одну страницу назад. 

— Думаю, это мы оставим. — Илья прошелся пальцами по «Пациент № 56-F». Это было фото как из салона, где тебя усаживают на высокий и неудобный стул и говорят, не дышать, не моргать, не шевелиться. В глазах — у пациента не было ни имени, ни фамилии, только номер — застыло понимание и что-то… Знание, подумал Илья. Так смотрела на него Ксенья Ивановна, будто что-то знала. Или же он себе позже это придумал. Илья сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как что-то трется о его плечо.

— Нос чешется, — глухо прокомментировал Наполеон и зевнул, по-прежнему ровно удерживая сосиски. Те шкварчали и пахли одуряющее вкусно. Но желудок все еще сводило от воспоминаний о подвале лаборатории, о том, что в нескольких метрах от них… Небрежно, словно куклы, сброшенные в одну кучу трупы. У кого-то на лице застыла мука, у кого-то, Илья перевел взгляд на фотографию, — знание и облегчение. «Смерть наступает через 12 часов», вспомнил он. Лаборатория — пустое, вымершее здание с разбитыми окнами — была заброшена намного раньше, но трупы… жертвы ТРАШ выглядели так, будто умерли с минуту назад.

— Ковбой, — Илья отложил том с фотографиями. Темнота окутала их, и круг света от костра стал особенно ярким. — Расскажи мне лучше, как ты нашел деревню. Ты шел следом за мной. Должен был идти следом. Но я ничего такого не видел, и на картах… — Наполеон вновь фыркнул. Он снял сосиски с огня, осмотрел их и кивнул, протянув один шампур Илье.

— Я шел по карте. Ты как раз связался со мной по рации и передал координаты лаборатории. — Илья кивнул. Он в тот момент стоял на пороге здания с провалами вместо окон и вслушивался в тишину и думал, что они опоздали. И на миг ему показалось, что кто-то пристально смотрит в спину. — И я сам не заметил, как налетел на дерево, получил веткой по лицу и увидел дома. Их немного, штук пятнадцать. Мне показалось, что все поселение в одну улицу, длинную и узкую, пересекающую лес. Я еще подумал, что это как шрам. В общем, я нашумел с этой веткой, так что кое-кто вышел, кто-то остался в домах, но выглядывал из окон. Вышел с ружьем, к слову. Я сказал, что турист-отшельник, решил уйти от цивилизации. И они ответили тем же, что отшельники и ушли от людей. Мы бы на этом распрощались. Но я так хотел пить и никак не мог нащупать фляжку. Подумал, что потерял ее из-за столкновения с деревом. В общем, я попросил у них воды. А мне дали и еду. Вот и весь рассказ. Мне указали тропинку, по которой я могу пройти дальше.

— А дальше ты оказался в болоте, — закончил за него Илья. Он вспомнил шипение в рации, щелчки и мертвую тишину в подвале. Он полчаса пытался найти хотя бы одного живого. Он был рад убежать оттуда, выйти на свежий воздух. И совершенно не помнил, как оказался снаружи, как за спиной гулко хлопнула дверь — Илья вдруг подумал, что слышал, как щелкнул замок. Он в мороке оказался у болота, и Наполеон шипел, ругался сквозь зубы, пытаясь удержаться на плаву. 

— Знаешь, чему я больше всего удивился, — сказал Наполеон. — Тишине. Там было так тихо. Очень спокойно. Только мне все равно хотелось уйти. Там было одно лицо, глупо прозвучит, но я помню только его. 

— Почему?

— На первом этаже есть фотография профессора ТРАШ, та, что вторая справа. — Илья кивнул, припоминая эту доску почета. — Один-в-один. Я увидел ее мелком, но запомнил. И если бы ты не потащил меня срочно сюда, я бы тебе сказал. Там, в поселении… Кажется, у него, единственного, из всех на лице был написан страх, а не спокойствие или любопытство.

Илья сделал вдох и выдох, ощущая внезапно надвигающуюся тишину. Птицы замолкли, деревья не шуршали. Только костер продолжал потрескивать, но круг света уменьшился. И Илья, не глядя, бросил в его сердце пару бумажек. Пламя легко подхватило их, взметнув искры, и толстые плотные тени закрутились хороводом.

— Ты сказал, что хотел пить, — вспомнил Илья, — они дали тебе еду, а воду?

— О… я и забыл, — Наполеон улыбнулся как-то потерянно, — они сказали, что воды нет, что не дают ее чужакам. А потом я и забыл, что хочу пить. Кажется, пора просить у Уэверли отпуск.

«Я только надеюсь… — Дед сидел меж грядок, наблюдая, как Илья вытаскивает сорняки из земли. — Ты ничего не ел там? В том доме. — Илья плюхнулся на землю и покачал головой. Он и в дом заходил раза два. Но никогда не видел еды там, и никогда ничего не просил, а Ксенья Ивановна и не давала. — Хорошо. Это хорошо. Говорят, нельзя у них брать еду».

Илья резко выдернул шампур у Наполеона и бросил сосиски в костер. Мясо зашипело, огонь затрещал, и по лицу Соло запрыгали ажурные тени.

— Объяснишь? — печально спросил Наполеон, вглядываясь в глаза Ильи. Тот покачал головой, вспоминая, остались ли у него галеты. Утром за ними должен прилететь вертолет. Им нужно просто дождаться.

— Я не умею рассказывать сказки.


End file.
